Although latex condoms are less expensive and more convenient to use, the relatively more expensive condoms made of animal membranes, such as sheep intestine, are still widely used throughout the world. In fact, they are preferred by the cognocenti despite their several disadvantages. The widespread preferance for these so called "natural skins" is generally attributed to their superior thermal conductivity. However, thermodynamic considerations indicate that an appreciable temperature gradient across even a relatively thick latex condom can persist for only a very brief period after intromission. This observation, along with recent research findings, has led us to the more rational conclusion that the enhanced sensitivity of natural membrane condoms is largely, if not solely, attributable to their permeability. Thus, the diffusion of one or more bio-active fluids, possibly including pheromones, through the natural membrane provides the subtle yet widely appreciated sensory advantage over impermeable latex. The object of this invention is to provide a condom of artificial material such as latex which has all the advantages of permeability while still retaining the contraceptive function.